Random Character Surveys
by The Rose Twins
Summary: There are survey fics for all the main Star Wars people, but what about the ones we never see? Random minor characters answering surveys.


_Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me. I don't know who came up with the survey idea, given the amount of survey stories, but credit goes to whoever they are.  
Summary: There are survey fics for all the main Star Wars people, but what about the ones we never see? Random minor characters answering surveys.

* * *

_

**Random Jedi Padawan**

NAME: Vanerina Stardancer

NICKNAMES: Depends on who is talking. Friends call me 'Rina', Master calls me 'Young One', and everyone else calls me 'Padawan Stardancer'.

SEX: Does this mean Gender? Female, although there was one mission to a secluded planet who had never seen humans before and couldn't tell the difference...

SPICIES:

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: My admittedly messy room in the Coruscaunt Jedi Temple. I should probably clean it before Master gets back...

HEIGHT: 5'9"

EYES: Green

HAIR: Auburn, with my Padawan braid.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? None, unless you count making clever remarks when Master is trying to watch the holo-news.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? I'm using a portable computer, so no mouse pad.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE? Jedi Today. It's fun to mock the writers who think that they know anything about Jedi life. Master nearly choked on his breakfast when he saw the gossip about a relationship between Council Masters Yoda and Yaddle.

FAVORITE SMELL? The Room of a Thousand Fountains.

FAVORITE COLOR? Blue.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD? Homesickness on really long missions and Crèche Duty. Have you ever tried to look after twelve force-strong two-year-olds?

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD? When my Master praises me for something.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS? Relax. Read. Lightsaber practice. Hope that no unexpected missions pop up.

FAVORITE MUSIC? Meditation music. Loud Punk Rock when Master is being too serious. The martyred expression is worth the annoyed look I'll get.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? Mornings were created by the Sith to torture Padawans.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? Only on that one mission when we were teamed with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker was flying.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING? Exciting, as long as it doesn't go upside down.

PEN OR PENCIL? What's a pencil? Is that one of those things from when people wrote on that old 'paper' stuff?

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? As many as it takes to see if Master will answer it first.

FAVORITE FOODS? Anything that my Master -didn't- have a hand in cooking. How Master didn't starve before I came along, I shall never know.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? I don't remember my parents. Master is the closest I have, though, and we get along well.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? I've helped to stop several while on missions, but I've never been accused of one.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Vanilla.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? Not really.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? No, but I have a doll that my mother gave me when she sent me to the Temple.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Something small and easy to care for. Something I can foist off on someone else when I have to go on a mission.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE? An Alderaani Wolf. They remind me of the Jedi Order: Powerful alone, but part of a greater pack.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? Coruscaunt weather is computer controlled. It's hard to be scared when you can predict each clash of lightning just by glancing at the console.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? My parents and any siblings I might have.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK? I'm too young to drink, but watching master's face when I order 'Sex on a Corillian beach' never fails to amuse.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? The constellations are different for each system, but on Coruscaunt it's the Celestial Twins.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? Yes. Pretending that I have and trying to mind-trick people into thinking you have is considered inappropriate use of the Force. Plus, Master always catches me.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? I'm female, but my older Padawan-Brother did it when he was trying to impress the girl in question.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I'm a Jedi, I can't think of anything I'd rather be.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Black.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE? Tribal tattoos from my Home Planet. Most of the Zebrak do it and Twi'lek Padawans have tattoos instead of Padawan braids.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? You mean despite the Jedi Code which everyone seems to ignore? No.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING? Never really thought about it, and I'm not about to spend an hour on this survey making one up.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM? Award from the last Lightsaber Tournament and a painting from our last mission.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Does it matter? The glass can hold twice its current amount either way.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? Peach.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? Ambidextrous. You never know what kind of situations you'll find yourself in.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? Yes. Using the Force to type gets me grounded.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? Boots and a holo of Padawan Dixi trying to kiss Padawan Hanna. A Jedi does not know anger, but the Code says nothing about friendly blackmail.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? None. Mathematics gives me a headache.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? Don't have one.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? I prefer swoop-bikes.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH? None.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU? Holo-marketers are persistent.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT? Master. He thinks surveys are a waste of time.

_sw_

_sw_

_sw

* * *

_

_AN: OK, this is our first fic, so try to be nice. We are just experimenting on the idea that minor characters need a say in things too.  
Anyway, drop a review for us!_

_The Rose Twins_


End file.
